


a golden leaf

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [58]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You said you turned over a new leaf!” Iris yells, glaring at the golden gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a golden leaf

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/132705225810/you-said-you-turned-over-a-new-leaf-iris-yells)

“You said you turned over a new leaf!” Iris yells, glaring at the golden gun.

“Babe-”

“Do  _not_  babe me right now-”

“It was just a little extra insurance to be safe. No one got hurt,” Lisa says.

Iris pinches the bridge of her nose. “What if you’d gotten caught? My Dad  _is_  the police! He’s met you!”

Lisa snorts, and Iris supposes she has a point- it’s not like her Dad would immediately connect the Golden Glider to the nicely mannered young woman who came over for dinner on Sundays. And they both knew how easy the local prisons were to escape from.

“I just,” Iris sighs, “I thought after everything, you might stay away from stealing.”

Lisa lets out a peal of laughter, and Iris raises an eyebrow. “How is that funny?”

“Oh darling,” Lisa purrs, wrapping her arms around Iris’s waist. “I wasn’t stealing, Barry needed some extra backup and he wasn’t sure how dangerous the new meta was.”

“Oh my god,” Iris whispers, lightly smacking Lisa’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you let me yell at you!”

Lisa smirks, “It’s nice to know that you care.”

“Mhmm.”

“And now you get to make it up to me,” Lisa adds with a grin, and Iris laughs.

“I suppose I do. Any ideas?” Iris asks, and Lisa dips down to kiss her.  


End file.
